Fate of the Legendary Saiyan
by menga88
Summary: My take on how Bulma and Vegeta initially "hooked up". Rated M for suggestive writing, cussing, and I guess the word is Lemon for "sexual situations".. Nothing too bad, but just a warning. I tried to keep them in "character" as much as possible. One-shot.


_**Fate of the Legendary Saiyan**_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ DBZ/DBGT. It was created by Akira Toriyama and he owns the creative mind that fashioned it all. However, I have come up with my own twist on his amazing manga/anime and its untold stories.

Note: Hey, this is my very first fanfic ever. Actually I only recently started reading them because I was bored one day and got hooked back on DBZ and my undying love for Vegeta and Bulma's infamous relationship. Then, I was getting really antsy because my authors haven't updated in a while and I'm addicted to like 4 fics at the same time! Hopefully you all will enjoy and will be able to understand. I write a little differently according to most I've read and I am kinda anal about spelling and grammar so if you see something wrong please tell. Also, just a warning I am a student and if you get addicted to anything I happen to write in the future… sorry if I don't update right away!

(_Italicized writing in this story is Bulma's thoughts. _**Bold is Vegeta's thoughts. **And parentheses are of course verbal conversation) ENJOY :-) ]

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a slamming door. _What the hell? What time is it?_ As she rolled over and peered at the digital clock on her nightstand, she read with fuzzy eyes 3:00a.m. _Honestly, what's the matter with that baboon? Doesn't he realize there are people trying TO SLEEP! _With this newly found anger, Bulma jumped out of her bed and stomped out of her dark room to give Vegeta a piece of her mind. _No one messes with my beauty sleep… NO ONE!_

As she walked down the hall; her hand guiding her every move with the wall; she bumped into something with her big toe. "FUCK SHIT SON OF A B… STUPID TABLE".

Light chuckles were heard from behind her and Bulma reluctantly turned around to scold the very man she was looking for. Thankfully the house was still dark seeing as it was the middle of the freaking night and Vegeta couldn't possibly notice the scarlet blush across her cheeks. "Vegeta…. Err.. First of all that wasn't funny and SECOND OF ALL… what are you thinking of slamming doors at this hour of the night? HUH? People other than _you_ live here ya know, and I was trying to sleep!"

"Shut up WOMAN, it's none of your damn business what I was or wasn't doing." With that Vegeta quickly rushed past Bulma, bumping her shoulder as to prove a point of dominance and went down the staircase headed for the kitchen.

**Honestly that woman is such a conundrum. Just a few days ago I awake from that damn gravity room explosion to find her asleep next to my bed… then, she pesters me to no end about irrelevant things such as my health… what does she know of saiyan genetic makeup anyway? NOTHING… why does she care what my fate is? I have lived for 24 years without her help and will continue to do so until I perish. **Vegeta was so encompassed with his thoughts that once he reached the kitchen, he only stood and stared blankly at the cabinets forgetting his parched mouth. **I mean it wasn't my fault the damn breeze from the open window slammed the door shut! **

A very pissed off Bulma, unenthusiastically giving up on her "beauty sleep", decided to follow Vegeta and discuss some ground rules for her house. _First off he is going to have to start treating people with more respect… I will no longer tolerate that "I am the Prince of all Saiyans….." what is he doing? _"Vegeta?"

With no response from Vegeta she only could stare at him in wonderment. The pair stood for what seemed hours; in actuality 10 minutes; all the while Vegeta ranting in his mind and Bulma staring at Vegeta's backside. _I wish I could get past that façade he throws out and get to know the real him… he truly is cute! Especially when he flaunts around wearing nothing but his training shorts._ **Why does she always bother me? AND WHY DOES IT AFFECT ME SO? Humpf.. **

Slowly, Bulma came out of her daze and walked forward, very delicately placing her hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta are you ok?"

He turned around abruptly with a quizzical expression on his face and just stared. Onyx eyes met blue and both for a period of time completely lost all train of thought. Vegeta slowly allowed his eyes to indulge in her womanly form. Seeing this Bulma blushed as she looked down, realizing that she was wearing a sleek and almost too sexy nighty. OOPS! She jolted her eyes back to Vegeta's face with a commanding glare only to be caught in a passionate kiss.

At first Bulma was stone frozen, and then after a second and reality hit her, she began to embrace the kiss. _It's even better than my dream, wow he is amazing!_ Only lips touched while hands were too wary of feeling the velvety skin in fear of igniting coals of loneliness with flames of passion. Vegeta hastily pulled away once he felt Bulma relax, and ashamed of his sudden hormonal urge disappeared into the night.

**What in the hell Vegeta? I know she's gorgeous but she is an Earthling… Disgusting lower class insect… What is going on with me? I have to get stronger than Kakarot and fooling around with a pathetic woman will never help me achieve my destiny!**

Puzzled and almost in ecstasy Bulma stared after Vegeta and slowly reached her right hand to touch her lips gently, overcome by the tingly feeling throughout her body she sighed. "Oh wow, what a kiss!" was the last thing Vegeta heard before leaving the previous position in the hall to head for his quarters.

* * *

The light rays through the window illuminated glorious porcelain skin and glistening silky blue tendrils of perfectly permed hair. Soft humming was carried by the breeze through the open window. It was 9:00a.m. and Bulma Briefs finally awoke from her slumber. Sitting on the edge of her bed and stretching and twisting to relieve tension in her tight muscles. A smile crept on her face as she listened to the glorious sounds of Vegeta slaving away in the Gravity Chamber. _Hmmm that had to be the best night sleep I've had since…. Well since before things between me and Yamcha went bad…. OH MY GOD YAMCHA! What is he going to think? I didn't even think about him once during the kiss.. What am I going to do? _

**Come on Vegeta! FOCUS! YOU CAN DO THIS! 500 times gravity is nothing but child's play. Huh, I bet she hasn't even awoken yet, what a lazy creature. It's mind boggling how someone so weak could have survived Namek! ***BOOM* An energy blast, Vegeta's energy blast, was deflected off of one of the training bots and caught Vegeta in the most opportune moment. Slamming to the floor of the capsule Vegeta was knocked unconscious and bleeding. Luckily for Vegeta the gravitational controls were turned off thanks to a safety monitor Bulma begged her father to install before Vegeta was able to train again. For several hours the Saiyan Prince lay on the floor of his capsule unconscious and bleeding.

In the meantime, Bulma has come to a conclusion during her morning shower. _I'm ready for a change. No more perm, no more boredom, and NO MORE DATING YAMCHA! I need a clean break, a girl needs a little more excitement and Yamcha seems to be the only one getting excited anymore. Sheesh I mean going to train at a gym? Hello Captain Obvious, I am not an idiot, I know about those dance classes you so love to observe! Well I mean even before he "died" the flame was gone between us, especially when he started fooling around with Becky Haffer. Besides we have always been great friends and he will definitely understand that I want to "just be friends". It was only a matter of time before something like this happened, right? There is nothing wrong with the one little kiss between me and Vegeta. Nope, nothing wrong with a murdering lunatic alien kissing me in a dark room in the middle of the night! _

As she went downstairs she almost felt relieved when Vegeta wasn't at the table eating his usual mountain full of food. _I bet the lunk head woke up hours ago, he probably won't grace us with his presence till lunch or maybe even dinner.._

"Bulma dear, Yamcha called, he wants to know if you want to do something this afternoon. I guess he is taking a small break from training and wants to spend time with you. That's so sweet, isn't it honey? Hi hi."

_Ok I guess step one of my new make-over is to break up with Yamcha. _"Thanks Mom, I'll give him a call." Bulma smiled gracefully as she grabbed a banana, granola bar, and a bottle of water. With her healthy breakfast to go, she called Yamcha and decided to meet him for lunch in the city after some shopping and step 2 of her new make-over.

"Hiya Yamcha, thanks for meeting me here."

"No prob babe, loooove the new do, straight hair and side bangs suit ya. *wink* I was excited you actually agreed to come, I've been meaning to talk to you about some stuff."

"Oh, and what would that be? I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about too." The waiter came and took their orders, Cheeseburger with fries and a coke for Yamcha and salad with a side of fruit and water for Bulma.

"Gee Bulma, you really have to stop eating like a rabbit sometime. Pretty soon you will be hopping everywhere! HAHAHAHAHA"

_What did I ever see in Yamcha? Seriously he makes the lamest jokes and I can't believe he has the audacity to laugh at his own sad little gags. _"Hihi, yeah, well at least I will be in shape from all my hopping. So what did you wanna talk about Yamcha?"

"Well, it's like this... I don't think there's any point to me training anymore. I mean you and I both know that there's no way I could even stand a chance against the Androids. So I guess what I am trying to say is I have been thinking about how I want to spend what could be my last two and a half years alive. And.."

"WHAT!" A shocked and severely disgusted Bulma shouts and jolts up out of her chair. Slamming her hands on the table she pleads, "Yamcha, what are you saying? You can't give up on your training.. I mean I know you aren't the _strongest _man on the team, but you know every bit of strength counts ALWAYS! I can't believe you are being like this, so.. so selfish!"

"NO BULMA! It's not like that, I am training... I'm training hard... look can you sit down please? People are staring and our waiter is coming to bring the food."

_What a coward! How can he be so selfish, so deplorable? _All Yamcha can do at the moment is stuff his face and take subtle glances at his fuming girlfriend.

Desperately trying to get out the true meaning of his previous confessions he clears his throat, "Bulma, listen, I didn't want to say that I am not planning on training and meeting up with everyone when the time comes. I just meant to say that I am trying to figure out what I want out of my last few years to live. Haven't you been thinking about that as well?"

"Yes, of course I have Yamcha!" she said while picking at her uneaten salad with her fork. "But I don't understand what you are trying to say"

"Well, hehe... well.. why don't you say what you were wanting to talk about first while I think of how to put this."

"Well ok Yamcha.. Actually to tell ya the truth I have definitely been thinking about exactly how I want the next two and a half years of my life to go. I had an epiphany today, and I realized that we are kidding ourselves. You and I. We just don't belong together as a couple anymore, and it's pitifully obvious. But I love you so much as a friend and I am here for you if you need anything," she said with a halfhearted smile and thought to herself, _wow that was easier than I thought it would be._

_

* * *

_

In a small romantic diner, with elegant decor of smooth pillars and beautifully draped tables. The soft glow of candlelight bounced off the faces of the loving couples in the vicinity. Though it was only afternoon in West City, it was a romantic time to be shared by every couple in the diner, every couple except for Yamcha and Bulma. Yamcha could do nothing but stare at the beauty across the table as she gushed her desires to him.

With a slight sting to the pride and to the heart, Yamcha cleared his throat and calmly stated what he lacked the courage to in the start of their little get together. "Bulma... I had no idea you felt that way. I guess I can understand why you have come to the conclusion to break off our "relationship"... And I respect your decision."

"Oh wow, really? So you feel the same way then? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about as well?" inquired the confused beauty.

"I wasn't finished... and no I don't feel the same.."

"Ok.. please continue," said Bulma.

"I actually wanted to say that I was wanting to move in with you and see what the next level of our relationship would hold. Not marriage.. or children, yet.. Just living together so we could find out if it would work... "

"oh... Yamcha... I" With her lips parted as to muster up something to say, Bulma stared in complete guilt of her decision. Then, she thought of exactly what to say to comfort him, "Yamcha," with a slight smile she looked into his eyes," You and I both know that idea sounds wonderful! But come on, don't kid yourself, we are too different. You deserve someone who will enjoy doing the same things as you. I am only holding you back from the true love of your life. Don't you see? We have been off and on for what... seven years now.. can you explain to me why we have held on like this for so long?"

Pondering the statement just made by his now "ex", Yamcha began to see the truth. "Well, no actually... I guess I have been too scared to find someone new.. You were the first girl I ever met. I mean, you are my first girlfriend, my first love. Maybe you are right Bulma.. maybe we have just been at it too long and we make better friends."

Not wanting to push this new epiphany of Yamchas' too far, so it would sink in all the way, Bulma just smiled at her first love. "You know Yamcha, we shared so much when we were kids. But... you and I have changed so much. You are a man now, with needs that I cannot meet, and I a woman who cannot be that fun adventurous girl anymore. You are and will always be one of my best friends, and I never want to lose that! I'm so sorry if I hurt you, can you ever forgive me?"

With a now content heart and a wandering mind, Yamcha thought of where he saw himself in ten-twenty years. "Bulma, of course I forgive you! I don't ever plan on losing you as my best friend. I'm just so glad we never went too far with our relationship and jeopardized the closeness we have with each other. Besides, we will always be in touch! I can just feel it, we will always be there for each other, no matter what."

Now satisfied, Bulma decided to eat her meal. After another hour of wonderful conversation, the duo split to go their separate ways.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was in the kitchen listening to music, singing, and dancing around while she tidied up. Bunny Briefs, her mother, was out shopping for groceries, seeing as their consumption has more than tripled thanks to Vegeta. Dr. Briefs of course, was either in his lab or at the office across town working on some new invention. Slowly, dark onyx eyes opened up and a man awoke from a long slumber.

**Son of a Bitch! What time is it? How long have I been out?** Dizzily Vegeta gathered himself off the floor of the capsule and opened the door. He was still bleeding from his arm, **I must have been cut when that fucking blast took me down. **Vegeta held his arm and slowly made his way to the main building through the sliding glass door of the kitchen. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes.

**That woman will never cease to amaze me. What is she doing now?** Bulma felt eyes boring into her and she slowly turned around to see none other than Vegeta. Disgusted she quickly returned to her cleaning, but after registering that she saw some red in her previous image, she shot her eyes back to see if they were alluding her.

"Vegeta you're hurt!"

He glared at her with an evil GET AWAY AND AVERT YOUR EYES stare.

"I know you told me the other day to leave you alone... but how do you expect me to ignore your injuries if you are bleeding all over my house?"

A devilish smirk stamped across his lips and Bulma quickly requested, "Vegeta will you please sit down and I will get something to clean you up?"

Surprisingly the Prince did as he was told, seeing as he was too dazed to argue with the gorgeous girl before him. Quickly Bulma left the kitchen and had returned in a matter of seconds. She sauntered over to Vegeta and squatted to get a better angle of his mangled arm.

Cleaning the area around the wound with water first, she dabbed gently on his arm. Vegeta's eyes observing her tender touch, watched in complete and utter confusion. Then, Bulma pulled out the disinfectant and slowly patted the cut, softly blowing on the area as to calm the stinging he must have felt. Slightly embarrassed she looked into his eyes and a rosy hue appeared on her cheeks.

Quickly averting her eyes from his enchanting gaze, Bulma continued dressing his wound, "Well, all better" she said with a shy smile plastered on her face.

"Hmmmm, good woman." smirked Vegeta, with a hint of playfulness in his words and his eyes.

"So I suppose you are going to act like nothing happened last night huh?"

"What ever do you mean woman?"

"I am talking about you kissing me in the middle of the night!"

"Well, I'm not going to go out and get a new make-over and change my whole being if that's what you mean."

First, Bulma was at a loss for words, almost disgusted, then the realization of Vegeta's comment hit her and she smiled. "So does this mean you like my new hairdo then Vegeta?"

"I said no such thing, besides it was only a kiss, it meant nothing... just a small slip up on my part.. believe me it won't happen again."

"Really? That's too bad.." She pouted, and was almost relieved when he fell into her trap.

"Oh?" said Vegeta, smiling she continued.

"Yamcha and I have kissed a million times... and not one felt as good as when you kissed me. And now I feel like a hypocrite." she pouted.

"Why is that?" he said with almost a prideful smirk.

"Because when Yamcha cheated on me, I said I would never sink as low as to be disloyal to him like that."

"Ha ha ha.. well, technically you didn't betray your words. A kiss is hardly cheating."

"Well, maybe not... but... if it's that good then it counts." He looked into her blue doey eyed orbs with longing shining through, and could only feel the same.

* * *

The evening sun shone through the window, giving everything an Orange hue. Playing with the shadows of the dark features of the warriors face, and highlighting the supple lips and exquisite eyes of the young beauty. Bulma had her hands on Vegeta's knees and had her eyes glued to Vegeta's.

Both stared into each others' longing eyes, unable to register this feeling, Vegeta began to become uneasy. **What is the matter with me? Honestly, it's not like she is the first woman I've laid eyes on. But I can't help it when she pouts those lips out... and she looks at me like that. **_Come on Vegeta, what is holding you back? I'm practically begging him, this is disgusting! _

Swallowing hard, Vegeta looked out the window to break contact with the blue orbs. Deep in thought he barely noticed what happened next. Bulma reached her hand to Vegeta's face and touched his cheek. Guiding his eyes and face back to hers, she quickly reached forward and pressed her lips to his.

Closing her eyes tightly, she held a commanding kiss on top of his luscious lips. Wide eyed, and frozen, Vegeta stared at the wrinkled lids in front of him. Not understanding the reason behind her actions, he began to relax and slowly allowed her deep kiss to become a passionate kiss between the both of them.

Reaching his hand to brush her arm, Vegeta couldn't help but feel the jolt of electricity and excitement her soft skin gave him. Bulma felt it too and slowly opened her mouth to invite Vegeta inside.

Gladly and almost out of control, Vegeta accepted her invitation, and tongues began to intertwine. This kiss blew the previous one out of the water, as now it was accepted by both along with a warm, passionate embrace.

Boom! The sound of a door slamming caught both their attention. "Bulma sweety! Bulma are you home?"

Quickly, Bulma jumped off Vegeta, and Vegeta stood out of the chair, exiting the kitchen with expert speed and not a moment too soon. Bunny entered the kitchen with an armful of groceries and didn't even notice how flush her daughter was. "Oh, Bulma there you are, hunny can you help me with the groceries? There are still a few more bags in the car."

"Ummm... sure, yeah, ok Mom. Where are the bags? In the car? Yeah, ok, I'll go get them." Bulma almost raced out of the kitchen, in complete confusion and utter embarrassment to what Bunny would have observed if she wasn't a loud person. Thankfully, Bunny Briefs was too loud and too ditzy for her own good.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Vegeta drew water for his shower. **I guess I'll have to do a cold shower today! Thank GOD it ended there... what was she thinking... what was I thinking? **

Bulma made it into the kitchen with the last bag, ten in all, and set it down on the floor next to the pantry. "Oh, Bulma dear, have you seen Vegeta by any chance today?"

Blushing, Bulma cleared her throat and calmly answered, "No Mother, of course not. You know Vegeta, he doesn't grace us with his presence 'till dinner time. It's only five right now, so he will probably show himself in a couple hours. Do you need any help with dinner? I was going to go take a shower and relax a bit."

"No sweety, I am fine, go take a shower and relax, dinner is all mine tonight." Bunny said with a sweet smile plastered on her face towards her only daughter.

"Thanks Mom! Later." Bulma rushed upstairs and ran into the bathroom, not even noticing the shower running.

"Oh MY GOD! That was fucking close!"

"What in the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WOMAN!"

_Huh? Oh great! Vegeta's taking a shower... Damn it BULMA! _The water turned off quickly and an olive-tan arm reached out of the shower stall to grab a drying cloth. Before Bulma could register what was happening, the shower door abruptly opened and scolding eyes glared back at her.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell that was down there.. But trust me, it has to stop!"

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining when it was going on VEGETA!"

"That's besides the point woman! You are a distraction, how do you think my arm got hurt in the first place? All your flitting around here and pestering me is distracting me!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME YOUR MAJESTY, BUT I DIDN'T PLAN ON KISSING YOU! AS IF! IT JUST HAPPENED!" Bulma slammed the door open then shut and ran into her mother.

"MOM!"

"Bulma dear, I thought you were going to take a shower, you can't take one wearing clothes silly! Now get back in there and relax. You are acting all stressed out and a shower will do you good." Bunny shooed Bulma into the bathroom once again, only to confront a half naked Vegeta.

* * *

"Grrr... Woman, what are you doing back in here, GET OUT!"

"Listen Vegeta, I can't... my Mom is out there and she thinks I am going to take a shower.. So just hold on a sec, k?"

**I can't believe this, Earthlings are the strangest creatures in the universe!** Bulma couldn't keep her eyes off Vegeta, and though she has seen him everyday wearing nothing but tight spandex shorts, suddenly the idea of him in nothing but a towel causes her to become nervous. Staring at a water droplet as it slides from his angular jaw to his collarbone, then down his pecks and perfect six pack... until finally disappearing into his towel, Bulma gulps.

Bulma's admiration of his body didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta and he stared with one eyebrow raised, "So, I guess this whole business isn't going to stop after all?" Worriedly Bulma shoots her eyes back to Vegeta's face.

"What ever do you mean Vegeta?" she said with her now raised eyebrow.

He slowly inched forward, trapping Bulma in between him and the wall, placing his arms on either side of her body. "Oh, nothing.. Just that you can't keep your eyes off me." said Vegeta in a seductive voice.

The next moment was a blur, Bulma didn't know how her clothes ended up on the floor, and Vegeta's towel was by their side. Arms and hands were holding on to every single bit of flesh they could grab. Lips and tongues were ravaging each other and with a thud both bodies fell on the tile floor. Vegeta's hand gently cupping the back of Bulma's head, he stared into her eyes.

"Well? Woman, I don't notice any objections?" was his way of asking if she really wanted this.. with a nod, Vegeta began to explore her body. Placing gentle kisses on her mouth and slowly venturing to her jaw and neck.

"Ooooohhhhh.." moaned Bulma, and she could feel Vegeta's smirk on her neck. His right hand on her breast and his left running down the side of her body, reaching her thigh.

Bulma gently traced her fingers along Vegeta's muscular back, focusing on the crevice of his spine with her left hand and held her right hand on his exploratory left arm. Arching her back and pressing her breasts into his stone chest as he gently worked his way into the inside of her thigh.

Looking back up into her eyes, he smirked a genuine smirk and spread her legs. Slowly and gently he thrusts his hips on her own, entering her. Throwing her head back and rolling her eyes, "Aaaaaaahhhhh," her scream of ecstasy filled Vegeta's ears "Hhuuuuhhhrr," he grunted in a pleasured response. The pair continued their little escapade for several more minutes until finally breaking apart. Laying next to Vegeta, Bulma rolled over and looked at him.

"Wow..." she panted, and he looked at her with a slight smirk on his lips. "Wanna do that again?" said Bulma with a seductive smirk, and as quickly as it was suggested, both started to join together again. This lasted for a couple hours before Bulma slowly realized that they had to exit the bathroom at some point in the evening to make an appearance for dinner.

"Shall we take a quick shower and make an appearance downstairs? It smells like my Mom is almost finished with dinner." she said with her head on Vegeta's chest and she playfully ran her finger along his chest.

"Ha ha ha.. Sure why not? I'm starving!" said Vegeta with his arm holding Bulma's that lay across his chest. Neither wanted to move, but knew it was inevitable. So Bulma got up and started a shower, Vegeta quickly joined her in the warm water and they helped each other wash up.

"Vegeta?"

"Huh, what is it Bulma?"

Shocked and almost forgetting what she was going to ask her Prince, she smiled, "I was just going to ask what you thought was going to happen when we left the bathroom?"

"hmmmmmm... Well, I suppose we will go downstairs and probably eat some food."

"Smart ass! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"What do you want to happen?"

" I don't know, but I guess... maybe we could meet up in my room later tonight and discuss it? *wink*"

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he exited the shower and left Bulma by herself. _This has to be the craziest day of my life. I can't believe I had sex... with Vegeta.. and he actually called me by my name in the same day! Wow Bulma.. apparently 23 is a good year for you! _

The table was set and the smorgasbord of food was displayed on both the table and the counter-top. Vegeta had already made it downstairs and was in the middle of his second plate when a giddy Bulma came into the kitchen. **Ha... so easily satisfied.**

"Bulma, sweety, you must have had one heck of a shower *wink* you are practically walking on clouds. Told you you'd feel better if you just relaxed. Sorry we started without you, want me to fix you a plate?"

"Oh, no thanks Mom, I got it! Dinner looks and smells delicious.. man I'm famished!"

"Thanks, how did things between you and Yamcha go today sweety? Did you have a nice time with him this afternoon?"

"I guess so, we kinda broke up... We both decided we are the best of friends and didn't want to ruin our relationship as friends anymore."

"Oh that's nice dear! So Vegeta, how was training today, you were out there for a long time, my Bulma and I were feeling a little lonely with Mr. Briefs out of the house today and no men around to keep us company."

Both Bulma and Vegeta glared at Bunny and she was so oblivious to the nervous tension that she giggled and said, "Oh my, how silly am I, I mean I am a married woman, and talking about you that way is just plain silly isn't it Vegeta?"

"OH MOTHER! Will you stop! Seriously, you are embarrassing me!"

The rest of dinner was awkward and embarrassing with Bunny making silly comments. After dinner, Vegeta left the table to train and Bulma helped Bunny with the dishes. Nearing 10:30 Dr. Briefs came home from a long drawn out day of work, and he and Bunny went to bed. Anxiously Bulma got ready for bed and awaited Vegeta's presence in her bed room. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, as Vegeta came barging in her room complaining about how crazy her mother is and the nerve she has to speak to him in such a manner.

"I'm sorry about that Vegeta, she is just a little ditzy sometimes.. she is a blond ya know?"

"I don't care, I am none of her concern, unless cooking dinner is in the works. It's mind boggling how someone could be so clueless to what happens around them..."

Bulma just smiled and concurred. "I agree with you on that one Vegeta! So what are we going to do?"

"Huh? About what?"

"You know, about what happened today... in the bathroom.."

"I knew what you were talking about woman, I am not a buffoon, what did you mean though by what are **we** going to do?"

"Well, I can see from dinner that it's not difficult for either of us to carry on as we did before..."

"And..."

"And... well.. do you really want to stop? Like you said, I'm a distraction.. is it too much for you?" said Bulma with a sensual and almost daring voice and expression.

"Ha... seriously Bulma.. you are a fanatical one. As you can see, from my training this evening.. Everything is fine now! Why stop? Unless you can't handle it that is.." said Vegeta suggestively.

As neither wanted to give up the passion and completeness they felt when in each others embrace, they once again began their union. From this night on, and every day after, the fate of the Legendary Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, involved the tender embrace of a gorgeous, blue-haired genius from Earth named Bulma.


End file.
